Obsession
by Chris Obsession
Summary: During a performance learns Kurt Matt and he is completely in love. But the infatuation soon changed to fear. Matt is really crazy. Kurt breaks up, but Matt don't like that at all. He devises terrible things to Kurt. And when Kurt gets a new boyfriend, the consequences are certainly not to overlook. Because Matt doesn't let go, never...
1. Chapter 1

**enjoy the story:)**_  
_

* * *

_Dear dear Kurt_  
_I'm so sorry._  
_You mustn't be angry, you can't be angry! I had to do, you understand that? I couldn't just let you go?_  
_Of course you understand me. You think not, but I know better._  
_Call me._  
_If you do not call tomorrow, I don't know if I still am here. That you're not on your conscience? Well then._  
_I love you._  
_youknowwho_

Kurt felt his right ear.  
Of course, the most was still there, but the top would never quite grow, he knew.  
For the umpteenth time he had thought it was over.  
Not so.  
Just another note. Again that blackmail. Couldn't be worse.  
But Kurt was mistaken.  
Terribly wrong.

* * *

**so my first story... what did you guys think?**

**first I want to say something... respect to every writer here on fanfiction. I found it so ****difficult**** to write this story (maybe that is because I'm dutch)... so respect everybody!:) **

**BTW I'm sorry if there are any ****mistakes, I really did my best on it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Six weeks before  
_  
It was the sectional for the New Directions. They had a great set list. And for the first time Kurt had a solo, Skinny Love. He had practiced hard. Luckily he had many years of experience with the piano and he got this solo, with reluctance Rachel because she got none.

Kurt was just the after enjoying his solo. Only a few people had already gone home, Puck was flirting with a girl. 'Why could not he have anyone?' he thought. He looked at his shoes.  
"Hello," said a soft voice. Quiet, warm. He came from far but at the same time very close.  
Kurt looked up.  
And suddenly everything changed. The bad feeling disappeared behind a thick wall. No more smell, it smelled suddenly to the past. No, not to the past, to secure, for good. There trembled something warm in his body. Kurt couldn't move, let alone say something.  
"You're very quiet. for a singer."  
Kurt managed to smile. But that was the only thing he could provisionally. Beside him stood a boy who watched at him very sweet. With big brown eyes. But that was not all. He was beautiful. Tousled brown hair. A bit longer than Kurt. Bit thin but chubby. Could it? Yes, with him. He wore fashionable clothes. And he smiled.  
"My name is Matt. I've heard you sing, you have a voice like an angel. I would like to hear that song again. "  
"The rest of your group not. Only you and your beautiful voice. What do you think? "  
Kurt slowly got some control over his brain and muscles. " The New Directions are very good. Together we are better than everyone for himself. "  
"That maybe true for others but not for you."  
Kurt stood up.  
"And your name is Kurt, or not?"  
"Hmm."  
There was a pause. Nice and quiet.  
"Kurt?"  
"What is it?"  
"Do you?"  
'What?'  
"Sing for me. Softly. Just for me. "  
His whole body was screaming: Yes! I want to sing for you, I want to look at you, I want to make you smile, hold you.  
"Maybe. One time, "said Kurt  
Matt turned and walked away. After a few steps he stopped. He came back to Kurt, took his hand and squeezed. "Now. Not "one time". Now. "  
Those eyes. That face.  
'Now?'  
'Now.'

Forty-five minutes later, Kurt stood for his car. He couldn't find his keys in his bag. But mainly because his head was not there. The misery after occurrence caused him nothing. But not for the meeting with Matt.  
He had pulled him into the hallway, through the emergency exit and into the garden. There it was dark and quiet.  
but they haven't sung.

* * *

**a bit longer than the last one:) Yeah!**

**Okey first I want to tell you guys something. I don't like them (Matt and Kurt) toghether but it was the best for the story...so. but the are going to break up somewhere in the story so that would be right:) btw I only ship Klaine because they are so cute!**

**Klaine4ever33**


End file.
